


Daycare|| Daisuga AU

by kittenlasagna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, azumane asahi - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hinata shouyou - Freeform, hq, hq!!, kageyama tobio - Freeform, minor characters - Freeform, nishinoya yuu - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenlasagna/pseuds/kittenlasagna
Summary: In which Sugawara is a daycare teacher and Daichi is a clueless single dad.





	1. ✧1✧

Daichi POV

I never thought that there would be a day where I would be excited to be called into a parent-teacher meeting.

My son, Kageyama, had just started living with me and had to be enrolled into a daycare due to my hectic work schedule.

It had already been a couple days since I first met Mr. Koushi, after being almost unspeakably late to come and pick up Kageyama. I had been coming on time since then. Only sneaking in basic conversation with the gray-headed man, 'hello's' and 'how are you's'. I just wanted to talk to him a tad bit more and I felt like I didn't have a chance to (and maybe I shouldn't. He's my son's daycare teacher)

That is until I got a phone call from the daycare.

Now I find myself here, sitting in a chair that is uncomfortably small for me at an equally as small table with bright shapes of all different categories spread across it. Kageyama's, stunning, daycare teacher sitting on his knees directly across from me.

Mr.Koushi picked up his arms and folded them over each other on top of the table. He pushed some of the falling hair behind his ear sighing deeply as he did.

"So, Mr.Daichi..." I could feel the stress in his voice. My chest felt heavy.

He continued, "as I said on the phone, Kageyama has gotten himself into some trouble. A fight, actually"

As the words leave his mouth I couldn't really say I was surprised. Kageyama has always been a strong-willed boy. Even at such a young age he felt like the world owed him something, not that I could blame him he was an amazing kid (I wouldn't replace him for the world) ( I mean of course I wouldn't; he's my son not a pair of jeans that didn't fit)

But, then Mr.Koushi gave me the look. The look that could only be described as sympathy.

God, I hated that look. I hated people how people always gave me that fucking look. Ever since she left that's the only look I ever get from anyone any more people thought they owed it to me. My chest felt heavy again.

"Why?. With who?" I asked, whipping the back of my hand on my forehead.

His face changes from sympathy to embarrassment to sympathy again, and he calls Kageyama over.

Kageyama was playing over at the sandbox across the room when Mr.Koushi called. I could see a touch of clear annoyance on his face as he trotted over to our 'table' (more like a footstool to me). 

Kageyama attitude, on most occasions, never ceased to surprise me but this was different. For days he had ranted and raved about how much he enjoyed Mr.Koushi's company, and now it seems he can't even stand to be around him.

"Buddy, what happened today?" I ask, grabbing his shoulders lightly.

Kageyama face instantly balled up as if he was in distaste at the memory. "well, Hinata and I got into a fight."

Now, this was interesting information. Kageyama, as much as I've tried to put past him, was kind of known to hate a lot of things and didn't get along great with a lot of people. Hinata, however, was usually an exception to Kageyama's moodiness, but sometimes he did have his moments.

Attempting to put my knowingness in the back of my mind, I put on my best surprised tone. "Hinata?! You guys are best friends. What happened?"

Sugawara's eyes dart at me. His tongue flicks over his bottom lip, his face visibly place. Oh, my God. If only it wasn't here. If only it wasn't now. If only I absolutely did not at this very moment want to grab my 5-year-old son's daycare teacher by the collar and kiss him until his lips fell off.

But I'm here, now, and I'm supposed to be focusing on the fact that my son just got into a fight with someone he's been friends with since birth. Absolutely not of the fact that Mr.Koushi's lips look so incredibly soft

Kageyama hesitates a bit before he finally speaks up. "he said he wants to marry Mr.Koushi"

It's so quiet I barely catch it. I'm confused, to say the least. Kids are always attracted to pretty things so I'm not surprised that Hinata took a liking to Sugawara but why was Kageyama so bothered by it.

Before I can question him further he speaks up again

"He's supposed to marry me! It's not fair!" Kageyama eyes start to water and I feel my heart break a little bit. " it's not fair... I've known him longer. I've liked him longer"

Kageyama wipes his eyes quickly. I can't tell if it's because he doesn't want to cry in front of the teacher or if it's because Nishinoya just came in hand in hand with Hinata.


	2. ✧2✧

Daichi POV* 

"Sorry we're late. Traffic was hectic" Noya said taking a seat on the floor at the end of the table pulling Hinata into his lap.

Upon Nishinoya's arrival, Mr.Koushi excused himself to go the restroom. He was most likely embarrassed from Kageyama's sudden confession seeing the grey-headed man's cheeks were tinted a bright red.

Hinata looked up awkwardly at Kageyama and then towards the door of the classroom.

"Dad where's Daddy?"

Noya rested his chin on Hinata's head as he answered: " He had to finish something at work, he'll be here soon.". As if on cue, Asahi bolted in the room. His hair was tied up in a messy bun, the loose strands of hair were being held back by his glasses which sat on the top of his head.

He hastily took a seat next to Noya and swiftly gave him a kiss on the cheek and Hinata a pat on the head.

They both looked over at me giving me a big smile's as we exchanged small conversation. Noya, Asahi and I had been best friends since high school seeing as we were on the same volleyball team. So, of course, after they had adopted Hinata it only made sense that he and Kageyama would be childhood friends.

Soon Mr.Koushi returned, and our chit-chat ceased as he took his seat again before us.

He clapped his hands together awkwardly as he began to speak "So, I've called you all here today because it seems that Hinata and Kageyama have had a bit of a falling out."

At that moment Asahi let out a loud gasp, "Nishinoya! You told me that we were having a meeting about Hinata being in the sandcastle building nationals" he exclaimed, sadly it didn't sound sarcastic. 

Noya tried to suppress his laughter "Ok, first of all, that was an obvious lie, and I can't believe you actually fell for it. Secondly, I think we all know if I had told you that Hinata had gotten into a fight you would have a nervous breakdown."

"It's true" I added smugly. In all my years knowing Asanoya duo, Asahi had been the level-headed worrywart who was too caring for his own good and Noya had been energetic and carefree. Sometimes I didn't really understand how they even made their relationship work but I guess opposites attract.

Asahi looked at us both in betrayal with his mouth gaping.

"Close your mouth, babe. You're going to catch flies," Noya said, reaching over Hinata's head to gently attempt to push Asahi's chin upwards.

Noya dropped his hand back down and looked over at Mr.Koushi.

"Do you know why they got into a fight?" He questioned.

Mr.Koushi's tongue flicks over his bottom lip. My heart starts to race a little, honestly, who gave him the right to be so gorgeous?

He tries to open his mouth to speak, but it seems like the words just won't come out, he kept tripping over his words and the blush of embarrassment returned to his pale skin.

"Kageyama has a crush on Hinata, and he was mad because Hinata was giving his attention to someone else." I blurt out in an attempt to save Mr.Koushi the embarrassment.

The beautiful man in front of me looked at me in relief as he flashed me a smile as if to say thank you and for a moment it kind of made up for the death stare that Kageyama was giving me.

My heart stopped and my face instantly heated up, as did both of the small boys that we were all here about in the first place.

Kageyama looked over to Hinata quickly and his face instantly went from betrayed to embarrassed and he almost literally slammed his head on the table.

"Dad, oh my god" he groaned, face down on the table.

I sold my son's most precious secret for a fucking smile, damn. Really, it was worth it but I would obviously never let him know that.

Noya looked over at Asahi and whispered "you owe me $10, " and the leaned down to whisper something to Hinata. The fact that they had been betting on my son's emotions was scandalous and strange but not something that really shocked me at this point.

Hinata slowly got up from Noya's lap and walked over to Kageyama's side of the table pulling him up by the arm to stand in front of him.

I can't lie, I was a bit scared. With Noya's influence of whatever he told Hinata, anything could happen. Sometimes I questioned whether Hinata was actually adopted because Noya and Hinata were just so much alike.

Hinata took Kageyama hand in his and looked him in his eyes.

"Let's run away together. They just don't understand our love, baby" Hinata cooed. Kageyama face twisted in confusion, but before he could open his mouth, Hinata slapped him.

Hinata exclaimed "I hate you" then quickly kissed Kageyama on the lips, "but I love you."

Asahi started screaming (not in an angry way just a !!!! way) "Noya I told you to stop letting Hinata watch soap operas."

Asahi was scolding Noya about letting Hinata watch soap operas as Noya fell back on the floor, clutching the sides of his stomach in laughter. I probably would have been laughing too if I wasn't in such a perplexing state of utter confusion.

Kageyama's mouth was still gaping in shock while Hinata had already gotten over what just happened and started rambling to him about some volleyball match he saw on T.V.

I was still shocked that I hadn't even noticed that Mr.Koushi had stood up and was stood behind me until he tapped my shoulder.

I frantically and awkwardly stumbled to stand up front of him and, when I finally did get up, I was almost too embarrassed to look at him. 

Desperately, I tried to find the words I could use to try and explain just happened but I couldn't find it in myself to actually get anything out other than just really weird mouth noises.

He raised his small hand and put it on my shoulder " Thank you so much for covering me back there.", he said in a small voice. " I... I was just so embarrassed I don't want you or them to be disappointed in me for not being able to do my own job properly."

Before I could respond Nishinoya loudly announced that they would be leaving now.

I glanced at the gray-headed man in front of me and decided, against my not so better judgment, that it would probably be better for both him and myself if I spare him a very dry and awkward conversation.

"I should get going too," I managed out, trying my best to smile without making it obvious that I was so, undeniably, into him. 

"Have a beautiful night, Mr.Koushi."

I picked up Kageyama and rested him on my hip heading for the door.

"You can call me Sugawara" He called after me quietly. So quietly I almost didn't catch it, so I pretend not to and walked out, down the hallway, out the doors and in into the parking lot.

When I reached my car, Noya was leaning against it with Hinata, and when he saw me, he instantly broke out in a smile.

I let Kageyama down and told him to play with Hinata while I talked to Nishinoya.

"So, what's going on with you and Mr.Koushi" He instantly asked

"I don't know what you mean," I replied, half genuine and half knowingly.

"Come on man; you look at him like he's the best thing since sliced bread."

I sigh " I don't even know him." Then I began to smirk " You watch soap opera's?"

"Shut the..." He trails off looking at the two boys " Fudge up. Asahi makes me a sap for love stories"


	3. ✧3✧

Daichis POV

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and slammed the knife that occupied my other hand on the messy countertop.

Tears of frustration almost fell from my eyes and my wrists were so sore they were starting to feel completely numb.

I let out a deep sigh, I've messed up so many times there's no way I would even begin to try and make things right now.

Never in my life would I have thought that making a simple packed lunch would be so hard. (A/N- did I goof you guys???)

Trying to give my eyes a rest from my failed attempts at food, I glanced at the clock on my laptop, 12:33 A.M. it read. I let out a huge sigh as I closed out of my countless "How to pack your kids lunchbox" tutorials and slammed the laptop shut and tucked it under my arm. I was so exhausted that cleaning up my mess wasn't even a priority.

Pushing cleaning to the back of my mind, I almost let myself skip up the stairs until I remembered that Kageyama had fallen asleep hours earlier on the couch while he was watching Voltron on Netflix in the living room.

Slowly and quietly, I tiptoed over the small sleeping boy where he was sprawled out on the couch and gently scooped him into my arms, leaving my laptop in the space that remained.

I carefully began walking towards the stairs, I couldn't help but to look down at the raven haired boy that I cradled in my arms.

I couldn't comprehend how someone so small could take up such a large portion, maybe even all, of my heart. I couldn't comprehend that, for him, I would risk everything. I would give him the moon, the sun, the stars, the trees if he so much as asked for it.

It was at this point that I had waddled up the stairs and was making my way towards Kageyama's volleyball themed room.

The room was lined with posters of a variety of different volleyball teams and even pictures of me when I was a highschool volleyball captain. On the floor was scatters of crayons and different portraits Kageyama had drawn out of blank printer paper of himself and Hinata, and Hinata and Me and him, and even some of her.

I inwardly winced at the mere thought but quickly put it to the back of my mind, gently bending over to lay him in his bed.

God, I needed to sleep this day off.

I leaned over Kageyama's bed, getting ready to tuck him in until I noticed his eyes slowly peeled open.

"Dad, can I sleep with you?" His voice was so quite I almost didn't catch it.

My heart swelled. The sun, the stars, the moon, the trees, I wanted to give it all to him. He deserved it.

In fear of swooning to him out loud and boosting his already massive ego, I just nodded quietly. Kageyama lazily lifted his arms up, letting me know without words that he had no plans of walking there himself. Chuckling at him, I bent over and gently picked him up. Instantly he clung to my neck while we made our way to my room, holding on to me as if I might vanish if he were to let go for even a second.

That is until my bed came into reach. Then he hopped out of my arms and sprawled out over the mattress, I soon followed his example.

Drifting off to sleep.

*

*

*  
"So, you have a crush on Sugawara?" Asahi asked.

His words instantly made me tense and I tore my eyes from my keyboard to look at him.

"Jesus, Asahi, you can just ask that," I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Do you though?"

I let out a heavy sight. Why must we be having this conversation? Knowing full well that it would just be in my best interest to give him an answer instead of holding off, only to get asked constantly for the rest of my life, I give Asahi the satisfaction of an answer.

"I just think he's really, I don't know, beautiful. That's all" . I look at him through my eyelashes as I continued "I swear, sometimes I think that man bun of yours is so tight it's cutting off your brain circulation"

Asahi gave me a shit eating grin. "Well, for the record, I think you should go for it. He's cute, good with kids, looks at you like you're gods gift to the earth. Basically the whole package"

I leaned back in my chair folding my arms behind my head. " Ok, first of all, he does not look at me like-"

The sound of all 'Lemonade' by Beyoncé, my ringtone, interrupted me mid sentence. The song choice made a vibrant blush of embarrassment spread across my cheeks.

I pulled out my phone and glanced at the name that was spelled out on the screen.

Mr. Koushi. After he called me the other day, I thought it would be better to save it. For convenience of course! Nothing else.

" speak of the devil" I mumbled as I answered, trying to hide the small bit of excitement that I knew was inside of me.

Immediately I was met with the soft angelic voice of Suga.

" Hey. It's me, Sugawara Koushi, your son's daycare teacher. I know you're at work and all but I had to call you. Pease don't be mad, I'm really sorry. He's fine. But im sorry, and, oh my god im sor-"

"Hey hey hey" I softy interjected. "You don't have to ramble. I'm sure everything's fine. What happened?"

Suga was quite before he started taking again, " Kageyama got sick".

The lunch box I made. " I'll be right there. Thanks for cal-"

Before I had the chance to say goodbye Asahi snatched the phone out of my hand saying things like 'Daichi thinks you're really pretty' and ' he wants to know if you want to date him'.

I instantly snatched the phone back after that glaring at him while I held the phone back to my ear.

"Sorry about that. Asahi's man bun is cutting off is brain circulation. I'll be there soon"

Before even letting Suga reply, I started scolding Asahi. "How old are you? 5? 6? Jesus Christ"

Ignoring Asahi in his attempt to reply, I quickly muttered another quick apology into the phone followed by a goodbye to which was returned and marked the end of the phone call.

I slammed my phone down and punched Asahi in the chest. He was huge so of course it didnt do any kind of damage, he even laughed a little bit. 

" You're an ass, do you know that?"

 

*

*

*

Finally, when I had reached the building I sprinted towards the nurse's office where I saw Sugawara sitting in the waiting area filling out something that looked like paperwork.

He was so deep into the work that he hadn't even noticed my presence until I had stood in front of him and quietly cleared my throat.

The grey-haired man instantly shot up.

"Mr.Daichi" the man exclaimed, nearly dropping the clipboard and paperwork.

"Hello, Mr. Koushi" I replied softly.

" I don't know what happened! He said his tummy hurt then out of nowhere he just started throwing up" He said. His big brown eyes sparkling as he talked.

" About that... I tried to make him lunch but I'm not a cook whatsoever and now... Here we are I guess."

Suga looked down and played with his fingers. " um..." he trailed off and went silent before he continued again " Um well, if you want, I could maybe teach you? So Kageyama won't get sick anymore... maybe?"

His face twisted a little, kind of like he said something that he really didn't mean to. " I mean, no. Never mind, that is so unprofessional forget I even asked."

But it was already too late, in that instant, I was on cloud nine.


	4. ✧4✧

Sugawara's POV*

Silence filled the room and look of confusion flashed across Daichi's face.

Oh my god.

Oh my god

I had always had the problem of being a blabbermouth but volunteering to teach one of my student's dad how to cook was a little bit over the top.

I couldn't help myself. Daichi was just so... Daichi

Tall 

Tan

Handsome

I quickly shook my previous thoughts out of my head. He is one of my student's dad and by the look on his face, I had definitely overstepped my boundaries. Embarrassment instantly washed over my body and I buried my face in my hands to hide the burning blush that was evident on my cheeks.

"oh my god, I'm so sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that. Now I look like a complete freak and I'm starting to ramble. I'm so embarra-" My self-loathing mumbling was cut short by a startled gasp that slipped from my lips when I felt a large set of hand wrap themselves around my wrists.

In all honestly, I was confused and a little turned on.

Daichi's hands were covered in a light layer of callus that gave them a slight roughness and they were so perfectly wrapped around my wrist's. Shivers ran down my spine as I thought of the things that those hands could do to me. 

It wasn't until Daichi spoke that I snapped out of my hand trance.

"No, you're fine. So fine. In fact, I'd absolutely love it if you would teach me how to make some dishes."

He licked his lips before he continued, "Maybe if you're not busy, you could join us for dinner".

I felt like I was on the sun, burning alive. I couldn't help but beam up at him, smiling so hard It almost hurt and he was smiling back.

I noticed that Daichi's hand had slightly lost some of its grip and were now hanging loosely around the base of my palm, his palm was spooning my knuckles and his pinky slightly intertwining with mine.

Daichi has taken a notice to this too because he awkwardly released my hand and let out a small, dry, cough. The loose string on my apron suddenly became much more interesting and I began to pick at it.

" I would love to,"

There was an awkward pause, so in a desperate attempt to try to fill it I spoke up again.

"Join you for dinner, I mean."

*

* 

*

I sat in my car outside of Daichi and Kageyama's house resting my forehead on the steering wheel. 

It was obvious that I had made a mistake coming here.

I'm so undeniably gay and Daichi was the definition of my dream man.

But Daichi has prohibited territory in every way possible. I even took it upon myself to make a list entitled: Reason why Daichi Sawamura is poison

1) He's my student's dad. 

2) He's a dad. Meaning he's 99.99% likely to be a flaming heterosexual who has no interest in other men. How else would he have been able to have a biological son? And unlike Mr.Noya and Mr.Asahi, there didn't seem to be another partner in the relationship.

3) If there is, by unlikely chance, that he is interested in me he will definitely break my heart in a way that I can never recover from. Even if we end on a good note I'll still be destroyed because Daichi is perfect and I know ill never meet another guy like him.

4) HES MY STUDENT'S DAD!!!

A deep sigh filled the silence of my car as I ran my hand over my face.

'Just leave. Go home and say something came up and you couldn't make it' I thought to myself. 

Before I could act on that thought, however, I saw a mass of black hair trotting down the long, elegant, driveway and to my car. Kageyama rounded his way around to the driver's side and opened my door.

" My dad said you've been out here for a long time and he's starting to get worried." 

I glanced up at the big house and I could make out Daichi's outline leaning against the doorway.

Kageyama reached for my wrist and pulled me seemingly in an attempt to get me out of the car before I could even attempt to make up an excuse. Between his groans, he managed out "Were really hungry. So, if you would just come with me, please."

For a kid, Kageyama is surprisingly fast and I struggle to keep up with him and we run to the doorway of the house. I can see Daichi chuckling at the scene. When we make it to the door I couldn't help but notice that Daichi's sleeves are rolled up, revealing some of his toned forearms, and his usually neat hair was now all over and messy. He looked almost sinful.

I could already feel that tonight was going to be hard for me, I might even have to go against my list, just a little.


	5. 5

Daichis POV

I felt his small warm hands run frantically against my forearm.

"Daichi, please stop!" The smaller man yelped, his fingernails lightly digging into my skin nowhere near hard enough to leave any traces of marks.

Before I could process what was happening, the hand-mixer I was attempting to use began to fling chunks of food in every direction imaginable.

I let out a string of inhuman sounding noises and out of panic, I flung the hand-mixer around in a desperate attempt to get it to turn off which unfortunately caused more food to fly. Sugawara's hands flew out and snatched the mixer from me, hastily pulling the plug out from the wall. A sigh of relief slipped past his lips as looked up at me. Awkwardly enough, I was already staring at him.

In complete awe.

With my mouth gaping.

I suddenly realized what an absolute fool I had just made of myself. I'd covered him, almost completely, in tomato paste. I glanced at the splotches of red gunk that were hanging from the strands of his smooth grey hair before I buried my face into my hands.

"I'm so sorry. If you want to leave, I understand. You can use my shower before, of course." I mumbled into my hands.

Silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity to me.

Finally, I heard Suga begin to walk away.

Embarrassment and regret instantly fell over me. Why do I have to be so incompetent and worthless?

I leaned over on the kitchen counter, resting my forehead against the surface. Static filled my ears and my body went numb as the realization that I had absolutely ruined any chances with Suga because I was too incompetent to even have control over a basic kitchen appliance.

In the midst of my mental grieving, I felt something run across my head, neck, and back.

Assuming that I had heard Suga walk away, probably out the front door, I realized that the person who was attempting to comfort (or clean me) was Kageyama. It would make sense because from all the sound that we had made he probably come to see what all the commotion was about. 

"Kageyama, go watch t.v. or something. Daddy needs some time alone right now."

Kageyama continued to rub my back.

Letting out a sigh and straightened myself out, coming up from the counter.

When I turned to face who I thought was my son, I was faced with a tumbleweed of grey hair that was infested with red everywhere and big beautiful brown eyes.

Words were flying out of my mouth before I even had a chance to process what was going on.

Soon I was nothing more than a blubbering idiot and Suga was in a fit of laughter.

"Does Daddy, still need some alone time?" Suga asked playfully, obviously mocking me for confusing him for my son.

His words alone sent me into another state of shock but for an obvious different reason than before. Realizing that I probably was acting like a creepy idiot, I attempted to explain my shock.

" I thought you left..."

Suga looked a bit dumbfounded. The towel, that I now realize that he was using to wipe me down with, was hanging from his arm.

He carefully reached his hand up and brought it to my hair, lightly picking chunks of tomato from it.

"I think you forgot, I work with children. I'm more than use to mess." The pale man explained. He quickly flashed my a heartwarming, earth-shattering, smile.

I had half the sense to grab his face right here and now and kiss him until both of our lips were numb.

Until the sun and the stars all dyed out. Until there was nothing else but dust and ashes. My irrational thoughts forced an unwanted deep blush to creep its way across my cheeks.

"Well... I still do need to take a shower. So would you possibly mind if I went before you? Then while you take yours I'll clean this mess up, yeah?" Suga said. As he spoke, he ran his hands over my face in attempt to get some of the mass of remaining food particles off, obviously not being able to get it all but just enough to function.

I tried to hold back saying the classic 'we could just save water' line no matter how bad I would love to be able to shower with Suga. I was no longer a horny college student which is probably the only category of people who actually use that line. Instead, I took a step back causing his hands to slip off my body and back to his sides and began to lead him to the bathroom, saving myself the risk of opening my mouth and saying something that I probably shouldn't. 

Sugawara, understanding that I was wordlessly leading him to the bathroom, followed behind me as I led him.

After a while of weaving through hallways and climbing stairs, I looked over my shoulder at him I said, " While you get undressed in the bathroom I'll bring you some of my clothes that you can borrow while I wash yours for the time being". To which the boy behind me just sounded in agreement.

When we had finally reached my bedroom and I pulled out a towel from one of my drawers and handed it to the boy. It was obvious that his eyes were wandering like he was searching for something, or taking in new surroundings. He looked incredibly timid and it was driving me wild, making desires from earlier unwillingly resurface.

Knowing fully well how strange and uncomfortable it probably is to be in the bedroom of someone that you meet not too long ago, I quickly tried to get the situation moving. Quickly, not even attempting to make eye contact, I motioned to the bathroom door.

Realizing that it was probably just as awkward that I was just wordlessly commanding him around I sheepishly said, "The bathroom is just through that door."

As he went in I followed after him. I made sure to show him how the shower worked because god knows how complicated it is when you try to maneuver someone else's shower. I then told him that I would be back in a second with some fresh clothes, closing the bathroom door behind me as I walked back into my room.

I did everything I could to find the perfect shirt to get Suga to wear. This was my probably one and only chance to be able to simulate what being in a relationship with Suga could be that is if he had even a chance of taking interest in me. Sharing clothes and cooking dinner together. I basically ripped through half my closet before I finally found it.

My old Volleyball team hoodie, it had my name on the back and everything, and a pair of sweatpants that were incredibly too small for me but probably just right for the smaller man.

I was so ecstatic about the outfit that I practically pranced back to the bathroom door, knowing that Suga couldn't see, and lightly knocked on it.

But when the door opened, I nearly passed out at the sight of Suga with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist with one hand securing it and the other holding his dirty clothes.

Without thinking I ripped his clothes from his hand and shoved mine into there place rapidly slamming the door as soon as the transaction was done.

Suga barely had a chance to get the words "Thank you" out before I was already flying out of my room and down the stairs.

I was burning.

My world was burning.


	6. 6

Sugawara's POV

I desperately tried to figure out how the shower works without the guidance of Daichi. He had just explained to me how to work it but then he gave me the change of clothes and I looked at him and my mind instantly went blank. How would I explain that to him?

'Oh yeah, I know you just showed me how to do this but you're just so beautiful it made me forget how to follow instructions.'

Yeah right.

Not to mention, I would have to go all the way back down the stairs to get him or even worse, call him back up the stairs. I already made it awkward enough just being a quiet fool, I cant go around bothering him every two seconds.

In the end, I just decided to tough it out saving myself the probable embarrassment and swooning. 

No matter what I did I could not get the water to come on and I was starting to come to the conclusion that this was in fact not a shower but some kind of alien contraption sent from the devil to frustrate people like me.

Out of irritation I began flipping all the different handles at once. In the midst of rage on the shower, suddenly, it turned on.

Ice cold water rained from the shower head onto my bare back which caused me to let out an involuntary yelp. Not being able to really see or focus from the sudden coldness, I began flipping random shower handles in a desperate attempt to warm up the water.

After about twenty minutes and more frustration than necessary later, I had finished taking my shower, got dressed, and began trotting down the stairs to greet Daichi.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs Daichi was nowhere to be seen. I turned the corner and made my way into the kitchen but still, there was no Daichi around.

I softly called out for him. To my surprise, my call was returned with the light sounds of snoring.

I did my best to follow the sound, which led me into a room that I could only assume to be the living room. First I saw the T.V. showing some type of volleyball game that Kageyama had been watching (Daichi and I could hear him screaming at the t.v. from the kitchen earlier). I still couldn't see Daichi nor Kageyama but the sound was very clearly coming from the same room. In an attempt to better scan the room for the source of the snoring, I peeked over the couch and spotted the most precious thing imaginable.

Kageyama was curled up into a ball on the floor with one of his hands clutched tightly against Daichi's shirt. Daichi was sprawled out on his side, one are arching on the ground over Kageyama's head and the other arm carelessly laid over Kageyama's body.

I inwardly let out a squeal and my heart ached.

Kageyama had always been a very... interesting kid in class. I genuinely believe he has what the kids call 'anger issues' or 'bipolar disorder', so to see him resting so peacefully is so precious. He's like a baby kitten.

Then Daichi.

Daichi.

He looked like a Greek god, even while sleeping! Who gave him the right to look so godly! He looked like one of the characters from Dream Daddy. The sleeves of his button up were covered in specks of tomato paste and loosely rolled up, letting his toned forearms show and his hair was messily styled around, somehow still managing to look really, really good. 

I quickly tried to snap out of my cuteness trance and squared down in front of the two angel boys. I pushed Daichi's hair from his forehead and softly called out his name, trying my hardest to only wake up the older man and not Kageyama. I put my other hand on Daichi's broad shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. I called his name again, but this time I leaned in closer, my lips were just barely grazing the surface of his ear, I tried to convince myself that it was purely accidental but let's face it.

Daichi lets out a sleepy groan and his eyes flashed open for a quick second before the instantly drew back, shutting them again. 

I let a sigh slip out from my lips and stand up. I would let him sleep like this and finish dinner myself, but he was filthy from tomato paste and desperately needed a shower.

I repositioned myself so I was now standing directly above Daichi. Leaning over him, I grabbed both of his shoulders and roughly shook him.

Finally, his eyes shot open and he instantly sat up from the floor and gapped at me. For whatever reason, he seemed to have a glazed over look and his tongue was pushed against his bottom lip. He quickly came to what seemed to be his senses because he began to move increasingly frantically.

In the process of his minor meltdown, he tripped me. In attempt not to fall on Kageyama, who was still somehow sleeping next to us, I fell right on Daichi's lap. And Daichi went from a sitting up position to on his back again.

I was too panicked that I might have hurt Daichi when I fell on him to think about our undeniably compromising position.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I whisper yelled, "are you okay?" 

I ran my hands all over his head. It had sounded like he hit is pretty hard against the floor when he fell back.

He whimpered beneath me when I pressed certain spots on his head and brought his hand to the throbbing spot, his face balled up.

I whispered about a hundred 'sorrys' to him and without thinking I began pecking small kisses all over his forehead like my mom did to me when I was younger.

After a second Daichi tensed up in realization and grabbed my hips, accidentally slipping his hands under my oversized hoodie. He sat up and gently but frantically lifted me up and moved me off him and onto the floor.

He quickly stood up and without facing me even when he made his hasty exit out of the room.

I sat there dumbfounded for a while after he left and I would have kept sitting there, maybe even died of embarrassment there, if it hadn't been for Kageyama waking up.

"Hey. buddy. You want to help make dinner" I asked.


	7. 7

Daichi POV

My whole face burned.

My whole body burned.

And all in one my life as I had known it was all crashing down.

I ran up the stairs and to my bedroom as fast as I could, stumbling up a couple stairs on the way.

There was nothing wrong with what happened down there. Everything was perfect. Suga was perfect. But if I had let him continue, I don't know if I would be able to hold myself responsible for what happened next.

It was bad enough that I was even having such a reaction. And all from something as little as Suga so much as straddling my lap and giving me small kisses on my head. Not to mention how perfect he looked wearing my clothes.

I closed my bedroom door and softly banged my head on it a couple times. Remembering what happened downstairs was making me go crazy.

I began to peel the tomato paste covered clothes off my body and made my way to the bathroom. I started the shower, making sure that it was set to cold water in hopes to try to get distract my brain from the current situation.

I quickly took a shower, got dressed, and made my way down the stairs. In all honesty I half of expected not the see Suga when I reached the miraculously cleaner kitchen seeing how I overreacted. But, there he was standing at the stove stirring something in a pot.

Slowly, I walked up behind him, placing my hand on the small of his back so he knew I was behind him. The slightly smaller boy hummed quietly and turned his face toward mine. 

"Listen, I'm really sorry about everything tonight. I should have watched the food network instead of having you come all the way out here to see me act insane." I mumbled, hanging my head low, not daring to look at Suga's face.

Suga quickly dropped the wooden spoon into the bowl and suddenly turned, now facing my chest. 

The slightly smaller boy raises a single hand to my hair and he gives it a soft tug, trying to put on his best attempt at an angry face.

"I was the one who offered to come help and I'm glad I did. Nothing you can say can convince me that you have done anything wrong tonight."

"but-"

Suga cut in, "I said no. Now, could you please stir this. I have to chop some veggies". Before I could respond, he promptly turned on his heels and skitted off to the counter where the veggies were. As I stirred the pot, I watched the boy from the corner of my eye and smiled to myself. 

The both of us worked in a comfortable silence, minus Sugas occasional humming and my occasional mumbling of profanities the couple time I made a mistake. Before we knew it, an hour had gone by and, with the help of various commands Suga dealing out to me, dinner was just about done. Kageyama had made it his job to set dinner in the living room so he could watch volleyball matches while he ate.

Just as we sat down to start eating the phone began to ring, Kageyama shot up from his spot on the floor and ran to go answer it. As soon as he put the phone to his ear he started screaming insults and saying things that were hardly real sentences. 

Glancing over at Suga I explained, "He's talking to Hinata about volleyball."

"I take it that this happens a lot?"He responded with a chuckle.

"Everyday. Without fail."


	8. 8

Suga's Pov*

I sat in silence for a while, staring at my plate.

My stomach howled at me. I desperately wanted to take a bite but my newfound nerves of Daichi's approval of my cooking suddenly stopped me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at the tan man beside me. He still hadn't taken his first bite.

I placed my hand on the handle of my fork and gripped it so hard that my knuckles began to turn white.

"So," I started, "does everything look ok?"

Daichi looked over at me and a smile instantly glazed over his face and hummed lightly. Dimples began to make themselves present in the center of both of his cheeks, and my heart swooned

"Perfect," He said in one short, sweet breath.

A little shock surged through my body. His tan skin glowed in the faint light of the living room lamp as he reached his hand towards his fork. He stuck his fork in the middle of the contents of the plate and lifted it to his mouth.

Nerves instantly filled me as scenarios of his disapproval began to play in my head.

After a couple of moment silence, Daichi exclaimed "Holy shit,"

"What drugs did you put in this?"

My face twisted in confusion,"Excuse me?".

At this point, Daichi was shoving the food into his mouth like this was his last meal, he could barely take a breath to finish what he was going to say.

Usually, if it were someone else, I would be repulsed.

But it was Daichi. And Daichi was different.

About an hour had gone by, and Daichi, Kageyama, and I had all finished our dinners. During the time we were eating, Daichi kept complimenting me on the food and insisted on doing the dishes. At first, I protested, but in the end, he ended up snatching up all the plates and running to the kitchen, leaving me on the couch.

As time went by, Kageyama stopped screaming; it began to drizzle, then rain, then the storm.

The faint noise of the T.V. mixed with the storm outside was so calming. Before I knew it, my eyelids began to get heavy.

The bright sun streams peered through the blinds of my bedroom window.

I raised my arms above my head and then brought my hands to my face. I rubbed my eyes softly and then let them fall back to the bed, still keeping my eyes closed.

When I heard the faint noise of screaming my eyes shot open instantly and I looked at my surroundings. I knew full well I wasn't in my own house. The walls were filled with unfamiliar pictures, and the bed was much bigger and firmer than my own.

But, I had seen this room before. It was Daichi's.

I sat up and rubbed my hand over my face, sighing as I tried to recall why I was in Daichi's bed instead of my own. 

I sat in the same spot, letting my eyes travel around the room. For a while, I just sat in the same place contemplating finding a window that was low enough that I wouldn't break anything when I jumped out but later decided against it.

Slowly, I moved my leg's over the side of the bed. In attempts to not let anyone in the house know I was awake, I tiptoed my way into the bathroom.

Looking found the familiar set up of the bathroom, memories of the night before started flooding my memory and looking in the mirror I could see my cheeks flash rouge. Before my face could heat up anymore I turned on the faucet and threw some water on my face and slicked some through my hair. 

My hands made their way to a flat resting position on the slides of the basin. My eyes scaling over the contents of the surface.

A bright yellow post-it note caught my attention. 

"For you :)', It read.

I lifted the note and it revealed an obviously brand new toothbrush. Smiling lightly to myself< i silently thanked God.

If I was going to have to face Daichi after this, I'm really glad that I won't have to do it with morning breath...


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Aye yall. The chapter is finally here but also... I have another Haikyuu fic out called Swan Song and it's a Kuroken dance AU so if you want to read that, she's there.)

Daichi's POV 

Dishes were never really my forte. 

Honestly, if the pressure of Suga finding out that I'm a dirty slob didn't exist, I really would have just thrown the plate away. I wasn't really used to using real kitchen ware anyways, the daily takeout that I tended to pick up always included disposable products.

That all being said, when Suga tried to volunteer to take care of the dishes, I just couldn't accept it. I had already put him through more than enough for the night so it was the most I could do to let him relax while I made my best attempt at washing the dishes. 

And that's where I found myself now. Standing at the sink, heavily regretting the time that my dishwasher broke and I just thought: 'I don't even wash the dishes; I might as well not even pay to get it fixed'. 

Even though there weren't that many dishes, to begin with, the fact of the matter was that this could have all been avoided. 

I let out a small sigh, mentally deciding that it would probably be for the better if I just stopped worrying about dish problems and just finished the task. 

As I continued, since my thoughts had drifted from dishes, they moved onto a topic just a tad more complicated. Obviously, that topic being Sugawara. 

After everything that happened tonight, I couldn't really tell where we would stand. I could only imagine the conversations that we would have when I go to pick up Kageyama in the following days. But, in all honesty, before I had a little playground crush but everything was starting to feel different. 

I felt stupid saying it because the cause was doomed before it really even started. There was no way that he would ever be into me. In fact, I know the only reason this all happened was because he's way too nice for his own good.

He was patient.

He was soft and kind.

He was perfect.

And he was going to be the absolute death of me. 

When Kageyama's mom and I split, I had originally made it a pact with myself that I would never get involved with someone else romantically. Kageyama would always be the most important chapter in my life and it was only right that he'd be the one to take up all my time.

I also told myself that, if for any reason there was someone who broke through my barriers, I vowed that they would have to treat my son like he hung the moon. And honestly, I thought it was a little impossible. Not because Kageyama was anything short of perfect but because not a lot of people harbored enough love in their heart that could convince me.

Sure, there had been a handful of times where I meet someone and thought that maybe they would be different. Each and every single time, I was just let down.

Soon enough it was just me and Kageyama against the world and for a long time, it was fine that way. 

We survived just fine, me, him, along with Asahi, Noya, and Hinata. Those were really the only people we let into our lives. 

After Kageyama's mom, I learned that you can't really trust everyone. Kiyoko, while beautiful, had a lot of secrets. The person I thought I knew, I thought I loved, turned out to be a completely different person. 

 Before I knew it, I felt hot tears running down my face. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying.  

Quickly, I whipped my face and finished the last of the dishes, not that there was even that many left. 

When I did finally finish, I quickly stopped in the bathroom to make sure that I was fully put together before even attempting to face Sugawara again. 

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I  didn't really recognize myself. Sure, it was me but it didn't feel like me, it didn't look like me.

Honestly, I couldnt say if it was a bad feeling or a good one. I was feeling things that I had kept harbored inside myself for years and in a way it was liberating but it hurt so bad at the same time. 

Attempting to put all of that asside, telling myself I'll wait until Suga leaves to mope, I splashed some cold water on my face. Whatever is going on, I'll find it out and overcome it the best I can, but that will just have to wait.

After looking at myself one more time, I walked out of the bathroom and made my way back to the living room.

On my way there, I couldn't help but notice the soft sound of rain that was coming down from outside. I didn't really notice it before but it was very clear now but I didn't think much of it.

Rounding the final corner, the living room finally made its way into my view. The first thing I saw was Suga's mass of hair peeking out from the couch. 

The room was quiet for the most part except for the t.v. that was still playing reruns of volleyball games and the soft breathing from what I assumed was the boys.

Rounding the couch, I saw one of the cutest things I've seen probably ever. 

Sugawara and Kageyama we leaned against each other sleeping. Kageyama had a surprising habit of a very cuddly sleeper, so he had his face nuzzled into Suga's side and one of his tiny arm thrown over the man's legs.

As cute as it was, I kind of had to decide how or even if I should wake the boys up. They looked so comfortable but at the same time, Suga had a home of his own and a life of his own. And no matter how much he tried to deny it, he was probably getting fed up with me.

Just as I made the decision to wake the grey-headed man up, a crash of thunder rang out followed by the sound of hard rain hitting the surface of the house. 

I could really say that I was mad because that be a clear lie. I secretly wanted Suga to stay but I would never tell anyone that. 

First, I peeled Kageyama from Suga. As I took him into my arms, he woke up for a hot second and mumbled some non-sensical words before just drifting back to sleep. Even though he couldn't see me, I smiled down at him before carefully taking him upstairs to his room. 

As I pulled back the sheets to his bed and began to lay him down, he once again woke up and started talking again. Except for this time, he was fully aware.  

A little sleepy but aware. 

"Is Mr.Koushi gonna live with us?" he asked innocently, rubbing his eyes. 

I chuckled at him a little, tucking him in tightly before answering. 

"No, I don't think so."

"Awh, he makes really good food. And he knows a lot about volleyball."

I hummed to let him know I was listening but didn't really say anything. 

"I really like him, dad. We should keep him."

This time I let out a real, deep laugh. "Kageyama, he's not a puppy. We can't adopt him."

Lightly, the small boy raised his hand and patted my cheek. 

"Consider it, big guy." 

And with that, he yawned, snuggled himself into the sheets and drifted off to sleep.

As I left Kageyama's room and headed back downstairs, I thought about what Kageyama just told me. 

Knowing my own son, or what I thought I knew, it was hard for him to really come around to people. Kageyama, just the other day, wanted Sugawara's head but now he was asking to keep him like he's a stray cat he stumbled upon. 

There had to be a reason behind it but I'm sure it's not anything to worry too much about. 

And as once again reached the living room and looked down and the man sleeping on the couch, I still didn't understand. 

As I gently picked him up, bridal style, and carried him up the stairs, I still didn't understand. 

Honestly, it wasn't until I made my way to my room and got Suga into my bed that there was something that clicked. Looking down at him, snuggled in my comforter sound asleep, I understood.

And right then and there, my world as I knew it came crashing down.

\------------------------

A/N: Alright, was it good??? Sorry, it took me 10 years but hopefully it was ok...? Did anyone get to this point? 

♪Leave me a fucking comment, I'm very lonely.♪


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all pointed out to me that I keep messing up the order of the characters names and that Kageyama is Tobio's LAST NAME! I knew this but I forgot whilst writing and I've messed up! For the sake of not going back and editing again, let's just say because Kageyama is Daichi's son, 'Tobio' is not his first name so: Kageyama Sawamura. I can't believe I made such a big mistake lol.

Sugawara's POV

As I finished up brushing my teeth, I couldn't help but wonder how I got up to Daichis room without remembering in the first place. I tried multiple times to recall a time last night, in the time that I had fallen asleep, being woken up by Daichi to come up here myself. 

And he couldn't have carried me. 

Could he have?

Why would he not just have left me on the couch? It's his house he should have gotten to sleep in his own bed. In fact, I shouldn't even be here. I have a whole house of my own; empty and lone, waiting for me.

Doing my best not to stress those burning questions too much, I went over to Daichi's bed and began to carefully tuck in the duvet that I disheveled in my sleep. Doing my absolute best to erase any evidence that any human had even been in the bed.

This wasn't because I was embarrassed, but more out of habit. I really prefer things to be more organized in situations if I can help it. In all honesty, it was taking a lot for me not to go on a full cleaning spree. 

Daichis room was just as you'd expect out of a man like him. It was obviously clean in his eyes but to me, it was cluttered.

My house almost always looked like there was no one living in it. Mostly because there isn't. 

It was just me. No family, no pets, no boyfriend. I had no one to impress or entertain.

But I understood why Diachi lived like this. It was something that I was pretty familiar with. 

He, like my Dad, used to have someone that would take care of things like that for him. For my Dad, it was my Mom and for Daichi, it was Kageyama's Mom. 

My Dad had gone through a divorce when I was still pretty young. Even though I was young, I was just old enough to notice the steady decline in the organization of the house. 

Vaguely, I remember laundry, that once used to be sorted and washed by color, scattered all around the house unwashed. And I remember barely being able to find things that were once effortless to find. 

It was the mess of someone that could only really be described as a single dad.

Messy and disorganized but not exactly a disgusting pig sty. Just right in somewhat of a between.

As I finished making the bed, I slightly gave in to my instincts and picked up the clothes that were scattered all throughout the room and put them in the hamper.

In progression of my mini cleaning spree, I tucked the loose clothes that were hanging outside back into the drawers they were hanging from on the dresser. 

I was finally on the last pant leg, but due to the drawer almost to the point of overflowing from all the clothes that had already occupied the space, I had to forcefully shove the fabric to fit. 

This move caused the dresser to shake just a little and some things that were placed on the surface of the dresser to fall over.

Quickly, I stood up to fix the things that toppled over.

Various colognes, deodorant, and a picture frame.

Out of sheer curiosity, when I went to straighten out the picture frame I glanced at the photo that was encased behind the glass.

It was of a woman who had shoulder length black hair and glasses with a kid that was no other than Kageyama sitting in her lap. 

The woman was really beautiful.

Even though I knew exactly who she was, how could I not have, I tried really hard to put it in the back of my mind. 

Slowly, I put the picture back on the dresser.

Desperately trying to forget that I even saw that, I mentally decided that it was time for me to go downstairs.

Even though seeing Daichi was probably the last thing I wanted to do, it would give my mind a distraction.

And when I as soon as I got downstairs, a distraction was exactly what Daichi was. 

He was geared out in full pajama wear and was frantically waving his spatula around by the fire alarm in a desperate attempt to keep it from going off. At the stove, there was a cloud of grey smoke admitting from a pan of mysterious black contents. Whatever it was, it could barely be compared to food. 

In just a couple of short stressful minutes, I had taken the initiative and got the situation under control. 

"For someone as strong and smart as yourself," I started, glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"You really suck at cooking. "

His face went almost completely red and I snickered. 

"Like, really bad." I added.

He playfully swung the spatula at me, "Alright, I get it!" he exclaimed. 

"Like, terrible!"

And suddenly he was chasing after me, yelling for me to take it back. We ran laps around the kitchen island. 

At one point, I had tried to fake him out. But much to my demise, he was a little too quick for me and he had me caught. He had me pinned between him and the countertop, his arms acting as guard rails. He was slightly out of breath causing him to breathe a little harder than normal, I could pretty much feel it grazing against my head and forehead. He hunched over a little, getting closer to my ear. 

Now I could feel his breath on my exposed neck and ear. I felt incredibly varunable for some reason. 

I tried to meet his eyes but he was staring at my ear, almost looking past me. I tried to back up little into the counter, desperately trying to create some space between me the man that was towering over me. When he noticed this, he turned his gaze towards mine but make any attempts to move back. My legs gave out a little, causing me to involuntarily sink my back more into the counter.

Daichi let out a low laugh and leaned in closer to my ear and whispered:

"Take it back or you're gonna regret it."

Oh, holy mother of pearl. 

If he kept doing stuff like this I was going to regret way more than saying his cooking was bad. 

Say things I will probably regret, feel things I will probably regret. 

Maybe I already did.

\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys rather me just pretend like their last name is their first name or say that they call each other by their last names because they still don't have that kind of relationship? ( mostly for suga cause thats the one I keep messing up)


	11. Chapter 11

Daichi's POV

I knew I was too close for comfort. 

How could I have not? 

He was visibly trying to make some space between us but I kept moving forward into his personal bubble, throwing all regards to personal space out the window. I couldn't comprehend the sudden compulsion right then and there in the moment but I clearly wanted to just be close.

Truthfully, I wasn't even mad that he said that I couldn't cook. It was undeniably true and I couldn't even attempt to prove him wrong even if I wanted to. The unbestowed truth is that I had the desperate desire to just be in existence in the same space as Suga. 

It was as if my overnight realization had finally set in and completely changed my whole attitude towards the man. 

Just yesterday I was reserved and timid, scared that if I were so much to look at him for too long that he would shatter in front of me. 

But now, 

Now I was shockingly valiant.

I had my sights set. Granted, I knew that he would probably never want me in that way, but maybe I would be able to feel a sense of relief for him just noticing that I exist.

Knowing that I'm here and thinking about him. 

But, even with my newfound boldness, I still couldn't find it in myself to look him in his eyes while moving in closer. 

Well, that is until he stumbled a bit and fell a little further back into the counter, then I looked at him.

Catching his gaze quickly, I chuckled lowly before tearing my eyes away from the electricity I felt. Even something as simple as a glance from him was affecting me. 

Damn.

I tried my best not to make it that I seemingly wasn't fazed by this exchange (even though indisputably it was obvious, but that was beside the point).

I leaned in closer towards his ear and whispered, "take it back or you're going to regret it."

I genuinely tried to make it sound authenticly menacing but it came out more lighthearted and playful. 

Slowly, I pulled back from him. Moving my gaze from the side of his head to his big hazel eyes, letting a smirk play against my lips. 

He, for a brief second, wore a look on his face that looked slightly panicked but quickly eased to be smug. 

"Then I'd just be lying to you. Is that what you really want? A lie?" He narrowed his eyes at me playfully, laughing faintly as he did.

The literal sun was between my arms. All this time we thought the sun was a got ball of glowing gasses when in reality it was just a man named Sugawara Koushi. 

And even though he had somewhat insulated me, that all went out the window. I couldn't think. 

Everything was blocked. And even though I knew that in real time only a couple of seconds had passed, It felt like it had been years. 

Before I could comprehend it, my mouth was forming words. 

"Maybe its because my hands are more skilled in other fields."

The statement was more suggestive than I would have preferred to verbalize out loud. Granted I'd be lying if I said that I didn't mean for the statement itself to be suggestive.

But thankfully, my advances went right over the man's head. 

"And what exactly would those skills be exactly?"

I let out a lighthearted chuckle before letting my hands slip away from their position on the counter. Quickly, before Sugawara had the chance to react, I brought my hands to the sides of his stomach.

Instantly, I started mercilessly tickling him. 

"I warned you!" I exclaimed, ignoring his pleas for me to stop through his sea of laughter.

This went on for a couple of seconds. 

I kept demanding that he apologize if he wanted me to stop, to which he refused many times due to pride.

It wasn't until his socks had caused him to slip against the kitchen floor that I had stopped tickling him to catch him.

I pulled him tightly to my chest making sure that he was safely standing straight before quickly releasing him. I honestly would have rather just held him, but I know that was probably way out of line. 

He was about to open his mouth to speak but the sound of the smoke alarm going off interrupted him. 

He snatched the spatula from my hand and ran over to it, waving the smoke away. 

When it stopped, he sighed lightly and waltzed over to the stove. 

With his back turned to me, he said

"I think that is evidence enough."

He grabbed an egg from the carton and broke it open. 

"You really, really suck at cooking."

A let out a deep laugh, knowing full well I couldn't even argue at this point. 

Slowly, I approached him.

I stood at his side, attentively watching him cook.

" Then what do you suggest I do?" 

Suga hummed, "you should probably just stay far, far away from any type of cooking honestly."

A small betrayed gasp slipped past my lips. 

"I'm wounded. How do you expect me to feed myself and my darling son?"

For a while, we just stood in silence while Sugawara tried to think of a solution to my dire problem. It got to the point where I was almost convinced he either didn't hear me or was just ignoring me.

But then he answered. 

"I'll just have to help you," he muttered, so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

I was a little taken back. After everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours, he was still intent to help me. 

"But you told me to stay away from the stove." 

"Yeah, but maybe it will go better under my supervision." He replied, peering at me from the corner of his eye. 

As he flipped the egg, he continued talking.

"At least till you learn, maybe."

I stood in absolute shocked silence. Sugawara took this silence as disapproval because he instantly tried to take his offer back insisting that it was probably a bad idea and it was fine if I didn't want that.

But I cut him off. 

"No, that actually sounds perfect" 

Perfect, amazing, flawless, excellent and every synonym in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall please drop me some comments. I love reading them a lot! It can be feedback or just random stuff about the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Sugawara's POV

"Honestly, I have no idea why I even offered,"I explained, stabbing my fork back in the salad that I had prepared earlier that morning for lunch.

Akaashi narrowed his eyes at me. 

"That was the second time, Koushi."

A soft sigh slipped past my lips and I lightly bit at the inside of my cheeks anxiously. I had been trying to give myself the benefit of the doubt by not thinking about my repeated negligence, but Akaashi just wanted to pour salt into the wound. Mentally, I reminded myself that Akaashi, while a good friend, was very blunt and didn't intentionally mean any harm. That being said, I still felt like trash.

Even when weekend had come and past and we were now back to our regularly scheduled program of work, I still was reminiscing on my misfortunes. I guess it didn't really help that right when I removed myself from the immediate situation, I came and discussed matters with my co-worker, but it's obvious at this point that I don't make the best decisions.

"Yeah, I know that but he's just so-" 

Frantically, I waved my hands around, partially to attempt to find the right words but also trying to talk with my hands.

"He's just so, Daichi."

Akaashi crossed his arms and rested them on the table. 

"That was very descriptive." 

The raveonette's sarcasm causes a small smile to force its way onto my face as I gave him a weak shove but I didn't even try to rephrase the statement. At this point it was hopeless, if I couldn't even explain it to someone else, there was no way that I'd be able to understand it myself. 

I began to pack up the reminders of my food. 

Recess was almost over and all the kids would probably be on their way in pretty soon. Usually, for recess our gym teacher, Bokuto, would watch the kids while the other teachers got to eat lunch. Hence Akaashi and I having the time alone to talk about my problems. 

Thinking about Bokuto reminded me that I had something to ask Akaashi. 

"While we're on the topic of the men that won't get out of our lives, how are things going with Bokuto?"

A sheer hint of red spread across Akaashi's face.

"He just won't leave me alone, very persistent."

I smirked at him, "He won't leave you alone? Last I heard from you, you were thinking about giving him your number."

"To get him off my back!" the man exclaimed back, now wearing a look of betrayal.

I lowly snickered at him, he was so very obviously interested in Bokuto but I knew he would never openly admit it. As much as I would have loved to milk the situation, the bell that signified the end of recess rang through the halls.

Akaashi and I headed back to our rooms, making small conversation here and there. 

"Akaashi, wait up!" A voice yelled from behind. 

I didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Bokuto. Akaashi side eyed me, silently begging me not to leave him alone. For a millisecond, I considered being a good friend and staying there with him but soon decided that if I had to suffer multiple awkward encounters, Akaashi should too. It was only fair.

Smiling smugly to myself, I muttered a quiet goodbye to both of the men and walked solemnly to my classroom.

-

The day ended just as it had begun, in absolute toddler chaos and parents trying to drag their kids out of the room to take them home. 

Almost all the kids, excluding Kageyama and the ones that were getting collected by their parents, were running all around the classroom doing whatever popped into their minds. Kageyama, on the other hand, was posted in the desk nearest to mine, sitting there as if he were guarding me against the absolute pandemonium that was playing out. 

It was very apparent that he had taken a whole different attitude towards me since I had been to his house. One mention of volleyball and the kid was practically wrapped around your finger, not that I minded anyways. Most of the kids liked me, so when Kageyama had his prejudice towards me a couple weeks ago, I was understandably nervous. But that was all behind us now. 

He continued his self-proclaimed duties up until the point that Hinata walked up to him and started excitedly yelling in his face about god knows what. I couldn't really hear from all the noise that was emitting from all over, but I'm not really sure that I would even want to. Hinata was interesting, to say the least.

Gradually, as more and more parents arrived, the noise began to die down. It was to the point that there was really only about five to six kids that remained. 

I tried my best to keep my cool but it was getting increasingly difficult as the time passed. The more and more people that left meant the more private the room would be when Daichi finally showed up. He did have a habit to show up late and most of the time last. And after I had spent the night at his house, he had gotten very comfortable. 

It was hard to describe but he had changed in a way. Not in a bad way but it was a change none the less. I wanted to call it flirting but I didn't want to get my hopes up, and I quickly put that thought to the back of my mind.

Most of the kids that had remained slowly left the facility and, just as I feared only Kageyama and I remained. 

Knowing that Kageyama was probably bored at this point, I pulled up a volleyball match on my laptop and handed it to him so he would have something to watch. Usually, people wouldn't want their private electronics in the hands of children but I don't have anything to hide so there was no point.

Kageyama and I made small talk and joked around as we waited. 

Not that the wait was that long because, after a couple of minutes, there was a light knock against the doorframe. 

I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was because the knock was instantly followed by the oh, so familiar voice that belonged to Daichi. 

"There go my two favorite boys!"

Flirting, the thought resurfaced. I once again pushed it back before responding.

"I'm a grown man, so I'm not sure who the other boy is." 

Daichi gave me a small, playful smirk. " My favorite boy and my number one, most adored man."

My knees went a little week and I mentally thanked God that I wasn't standing close enough to Daichi for him to notice.

"If we're your favorites, then why are you so late?" I questioned dismissively counter to Daichis endearing words. 

"It wouldn't feel as special if there were other people around now would it?"

I rolled my eyes at the man, trying not to make it obvious that I was swooning over him as he approached me. Lightly, he grabbed onto the lower part of my forearm, almost grabbing my hand causing me to abruptly face him. 

"You're coming over this weekend, right?"

Say no, my brain screamed at me.

You're getting too deep into this, it continued.

"Yeah, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was a garbage filler I know it was all over the place, but next chapter I'm going to get into some juicy stuff.
> 
> Also, I have the rest of the book roughly planned out and there will probably be around 20-22 chapters so were about 1/2 done!
> 
> And when I do finish, I was thinking about writing a spin-off that was either about Kageyama and Hinata when their older OR Akaashi and Bokuto. Let me know what you think about that.


	13. Chapter 13

Daichi's POV

"He offered to keep on helping me" I said, not even looking up from my keyboard as I typed away at my Wednesday report that I'd been working on.

Asahi let out a bewildered gasp. 

"Even though you got him filthy, harbored him over-night against his will, almost gave him bronchitis from the smoke off your terrible cooking, and preyed on him like he was a piece of fresh meat?"

The statement was enough to tear my eyes away from my keyboard to stare evilly at the long-haired man. Asahi let out a small chuckle which made me involuntarily soften my glare, I couldn't stay serious around him for too long. He was a gentle giant and in all honesty, he was asking the questions that I was asking myself. 

But as I moved my eyes away from Asahi, they momentarily traveled down to his desk. Instantly, I took notice to the array of photographs that were spread out all around it. The cubical walls, the surface of the desk itself, all of it consisted of an mosaic memories. 

My eyes scanned over Asahi's highschool pictures and Hinata's crayon pictures but gravitated more towards his pictures of him and Noya.

I would never admit it to either of the men but I was extremely envious. Obviously not because I ever have had or ever will have a thing for either one of them but more because they had something that I have never had. 

It was something that really went beyond the luxury of explaining the restrictions of only using the English language, solely because it wants something that could even really be explained in general. 

It was complex.

It was a dance between two people and even though I had been friends with the both of them before their relationship even started, I was never able to pick up the choreography.

For Asahi, it was all jokes. He didn't know how it felt to go home to a house that held nothing but the memory of what could have been because there wasn't 'could have' in his vocabulary. For him, everything just was.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Asahi's mouth moving, but it was all static. 

I had never necessarily thought about any of this before. Asahi's cubical had been the same for years, with the exceptional additions here and there. But now, after all this time of not having someone of romantic interest in my life, these were the things that crossed my mind. 

Constantly reminding myself that I always tried to reach for things that were just too far out of my grasp. 

Kageyama's mom.

Sugawara.

God, I should have never got involved with him. Everything would have gone so much more normal, better, in my life if I had just left the crush I had alone.

But instead, I had to push it. 

I had to-

My thoughts were, thankfully, cut off by an abrupt vibration against my thigh. I swiftly pulled out my phone and read the message displayed on my homescreen. 

Sugawara

'So, I was thinking of stopping by the supermarket after work to pick up stuff for dinner Friday and Saturday, what were you thinking meal wise?'

I read over the message and then read over it again. 'Friday and Saturday'? We had only talked about dinner for one day. 

My thumbs hesitantly hovered over the keyboard but before I could type anything out he sent another message. 

Sugawara 

'Also, I was thinking that I could just spend the night again maybe? Then I could also help out with breakfast since you obviously need help in that area too. If you don't want me too that's fine, just let me know.' 

Maybe, just maybe, things might be different for me.

Before responding, I glanced back over at Asahi. 

" Do you think Kageyama could spend the night at your house on Friday?"

-

The rest of the week ran by smoothly.

I suddenly flirted with Suga every chance that I got. Sliding little things in while I was picking Kageyama up and when we were texting. But Friday had finally arrived.

I picked up Kageyama as usual while Suga went to his house to pack an overnight bag. I hadn't yet told him that Kageyama would be spending the night at Hinata's, I didn't want to come off as a creep. I didn't want him to think that I was intentionally trying to have private time with him even though that was exactly what I was getting at. 

Kageyama had packed his bag the day that I told him and had it waiting by the door, even though he denied multiple times that he was excited.

And when the doorbell rang, he instantly shot up from his spot on the floor and ran over to the front door.

I could hear his disappointed groan from the kitchen followed by an angelic chuckle.

"I'm wounded, Kageyama. Am I not who you expected to see?" 

Kageyama let out a small, dramatic sigh and started walking towards the kitchen. 

"Sorry, I'm happy to see you, but I was waiting on Hinata." The small boy explained, melancholy present in his voice and he plopped back on the floor.

Suga just continued chuckling at Kageyama as he hauled the groceries he got into the kitchen, setting them on the counter and putting his overnight bag on the ground.

I watched him as he rolled up the sleeves on his jumper and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. I leaned my back between one of the inner corners of the counter, mentally swooning. This was my third time seeing Suga out of standard work clothes and it was my new religion. He was so cute.

As he finished washing, he turned to me and flicked the remaining water from his hands onto me. 

"Maybe you should stop staring and start getting to work," he said smugly.

I mocked a military salute and exclaimed: "Yes, captain!"

And with that, the both of us got cooking, joking around as we did. 

It wasn't long into it though that there was another knock at the door.

Kageyama did just as he did when Suga had arrived and sprinted to the door. I heard him excitedly swing open the door and excitedly start to call Hinata's name, but his voice slowly drifted off right in the middle of saying it.

"Mom?" Kageyama's questioning voice echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting juicy! 
> 
> Leave me a comment :)


	14. Chapter 14

Suga's POV*

To say I was shocked was honestly an understatement.

I really don't even know if  'shocked' was even the right word to describe how I felt if there was even any real describable feeling. 

Daichi's initial visible shock had died down. Clearly, he had no idea that she was just going to show up like that but he was still clearly uneasy.

After Kageyama had unknowingly opened the door for her, she had boldly invited herself in. She attempted at conversation with Kageyama but he was just as flabbergasted as Daichi and I were.

 And that's how we got where we were now. Her, sternly standing in front of him and him just nervously fiddling with his fingers and staying notably quiet.

As bad as it might have sounded, I was sort of at ease knowing that Daichi was uncomfortable rather than happy or giddy. Throughout my time as a daycare teacher, I had learned some of the true secret intentions that some single parents had. Their slimy tactics of using their child as some kind of third-party wingman to get back with their old partner, but Daichi didn't seem to have those same intentions.

"So, I was wondering if I could take him for the weekend?"

Daichi stopped fiddling with his hands and brought them to his face, lightly pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his index finger as he let out a small sigh.

"And you've never heard of, I don't know, texting? You know, before just showing up on someone's doorstep."

His words were laced with venom, probably a little more than he had intended. But it didn't seem to really phase her, as she continued to calmly give Daichi a blank stare, almost as if she didn't even notice at all.

In fact, she smiled curtly. 

"You'll live. I didn't expect you to have company."

She smiled again but this time she had it directed towards me. I attempted to smile back, simply just out of my instincts for mutual respect but the smile did not reach my eyes. 

She took a breath before getting ready to talk again but Daichi cut her off. Once again attempting to explain to her that she was in the wrong but she once again dismissed Daichi completely, suddenly taking an odd amount of interest in me.

Probably just using me as a distraction tactic to defuse Daichi's hostility.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Kiyoko, and you are?"

I hesitated before quietly murmuring my name to her, not really wanting to make conversation with her. But against my luck, she continued to make small talk while Daichi protectively shuffled towards me.

"Sorry for intruding! It looks like you guys were starting dinner, I feel kind of bad now." she chuckled lightly, tucking the loose hairs that had fallen from the bun holding up her hair behind her ears.

I had half the mind to break and offered her to stay and eat with us but I digressed before the thought had the time to materialize into words and I half-heartedly hoped that Daichi couldn't either.

Kiyoko had obviously noticed the tension in the room, I could see it on her face that she was trying her best to make all the right moves.

"You know, I could take Kageyama for the weekend and you guys could have a date night," she suggested.

This took me by surprise.

She thought that Daichi and I were a thing. It was already kind of suspect that we were having dinner together alone and I guess it didn't really help that Daichi was standing so close to me that we were basically breathing the same air but the fact she pointed it out. 

Daichi and I, of course, were not dating but I could kind of see how she might have drawn that conclusion. Even though there weren't many visual clues, I feel like there was a strong energy that Daichi and I were probably giving off. Or maybe that only I was giving off, seeing as I was obviously in infatuation with Daichi and her presence was visually off-putting to me.

Even though I secretly had hopes that one day a relationship might spark between the two of us, for Daichi's sake I don't want Kiyoko to get the wrong idea. I could only imagine how uncomfortable Daichi probably was, so I quickly opened my mouth to correct her but Diachi cut in.

His voice was a bit gruff, "That's very considerate but Kageyama had plans to spend the night at Asahi and Nishinoya's."

Another wave of shock coursed through me. Daichi didn't even attempt to deny her referring to us as a couple, I could only have assumed it's because he was more focused on her so I put it to the back of my mind.

The slim, black-haired woman in front of us face twisted, looking a bit pained. 

"Knowing the two of them, I'm sure they'll understand."

Daichi stepped a little bit closer, the front of his body lightly pressing against my side. He lowly made an annoyed sound and angrily ran his hand against his face. I turned my head slightly and peered at him through my eyelashes briefly. 

He was wearing an expression that I couldn't ever really say that I've seen from him. It looked like a mixture of different emotions; anger, disappointment, disgust. 

"Kiyoko," he started, his voice booming but low, " you can't just show up when you decide that you suddenly have time for Kageyama. Show up out of the blue when it's convenient for you."

Shocked, I studied the expression that was painted on her face. I felt bad for her, to say the least, and I couldn't help but hope that Daichi would be done and cut her some slack.

But, sadly he went on. 

"Kageyama has plans and a life of his own. A life that you decided that you didn't really want to be a part of. So, I'm sorry that you came all this way, un-invited may I add, but-"

I cut him off. 

Briskly, I turned my body to face him and I grabbed his arm firmly, giving him a warning look with my eyes, he gave me a dumbfounded one in return. 

"That's enough," I said sharply before dropping Daichi's arm. 

An embarrassed blush spread across his face and his shoulders slouched in shame. 

"Now," I said, softening my voice and letting vexation face,  "I think Kageyama should spend the weekend with his mother. I'm positive Hinata will understand, don't you think?"

The dejected man slowly looked up to meet my eyes, let out a small sigh and nodded before tearing his eyes away again.

When I turned to look at Kiyoko again, she had pools of tears threating to spill from her eyes but she quickly wiped them away before they actually did. She looked like she had so much that she wanted to say but the words refused to come out, so I saved her the efforts. 

"Daichi, you  go get Kageyama and let him know about the change of plans while I help Ms.Kiyoko take Kageyama's bag out to her car."

And with that Daichi mopilly moved to leave the room and Kiyoko and I went to the entryway where Kageyama's bag that was originally meant for Hinata's house was there waiting.  She remained quiet as we took the luggage outside. 

When we reached the car, I couldn't help but notice a blonde haired woman sitting in the passenger seat but I chose not to comment on it, knowing fully well that it wasn't my place. I instead moved my focus to place the suitcase into the trunk and carefully shut it when I finally got it in.

 

I briefly looked to Kiyoko and gave her a small smile before turning to go back into the house. That is until she grabbed me by the wrist before quickly letting it go.

"Listen, I just wanted to say thank you." 

Her eyes met mine and I responded. 

"No, you don't have to thank me."

She let out a pained sigh. "But, I do. Daichi was right, everything that he said was exactly right." Tears pooling in her eyes again.

Wiping them away she continued, "But I'm trying to change that."

Her voice was strained. She glanced over her shoulder to the woman in the car and then turned to me again. 

"Thank you, Sugawara." she whispered.

I smiled at her one last time, this time genuinely and heartfelt before going to walk back inside. A soon as I got inside, I was meet with Kageyama and Daichi. The two boys were deep in conversation. Daichi seemed to be going over some ground rules with Kageyama, telling him to be good and respectful and what not.

It wasn't long before they finished up and Kageyama hugged his dad before muttering a quick 'I love you'. And just before he went to go out the door, he turned to me and opened his arms towards me. 

I was a little shocked but it was clear that he was expecting a hug. I bent over and embraced him in a short hug before muttering for him to be good. And with that, he was out the door.

Daichi and I stood quietly in the open doorframe, watching as Kageyama opened the door, waved goodbye one last time and drove off. As soon as the car was just out of sight, Daichi slowly closed the door and I turned to him. 

"Listen, I think I should go home now.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL THIS IS UNEDITED SO BEWARE. MY FRIEND THAT PROOFREADS MY JAZZ ISNT ANSWERING MY TEXTS LOL BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE, SO SORRY FOR ANY/ ALL MISTAKES.

Daichi's POV*

The realization of the true situation hit me like a freight train and right before my eyes everything was coming undone in imperfect concession.

Everything was processed through my brain all at once, like just a couple minutes earlier my brain had completely shut down but now it was back and running slowing informing me of all the horrible mistakes I made. Mistakes that went beyond yelling at my ex-wife but relayed to the man who was there to witness it and my son who stood between it. 

Yelling at Kiyoko was the least of my problems. In fact, I felt no pity for her what so ever because everything that I said was absolutely true. And had it not been for Sugawara, I probably wouldn't have let her even take Kageyama and I would have been able to sleep just fine knowing I didn't. 

She had countless opportunities to call, text, fucking email but she chooses to do none of those things which not only violates the courts ruling but isn't morally fair to Kageyama or myself. 

But it was beyond wasting my breath about now. 

Now had to deal with the fact that Sugawara dismissed me so he could escort her away from my harsh words so she could leave with my son. 

Now it was my turn to feel guilty and at fault.

My thumbs slightly shook as tried to type out Asahi's number to let him know not to waste his time coming. While on the phone, I tried to be as vague as possible telling Asahi that I would tell him all the details some other time to which he hesitantly complied to.

Asahi was never one to pry. I knew I had to have sounded like a wreck over the phone but he didn't mention anything about it. 

Quickly, I did my best to regain my composure knowing that next I would have to face Kageyama and I couldn't let him know that I was upset. 

Slowly, I dragged myself up the stairs to the boys' room which he ran up to a little while after his mother stepped foot inside. Mentally I hoped that he didn't hear me yelling from up here but if he did I guess it wouldn't be that bad.

Kageyama was a bright boy so I wasn't worried about it. He would probably act more mature about the situation than I was. 

I let my knuckles raise up to the white painted wood that closed off Kageyamas world from mine and softly knocked three times. The knocks were not answered but the door swung open revealing the small boy. 

A small smile that didn't quite seem quite too genuine appeared on his face as he looked up at me.

"Is Hinata here now?" he questioned, his small voice filed with empty hope.

Now it was my turn to flash a fake smile. It was obvious that he knew what exactly was going on but he nor I had the desire to say it out loud. 

Sighing, I let the artificial smile slip off my face. Kageyama deserved better than that, he deserved the absolute truth. Hesitantly, I kneeled down so that I was face to face with the small boy in front of me and I placed my hands lightly on his shoulders. 

I had what I wanted to say encased in my mind but it kept rephrasing itself in my mind. Knowing that it wouldn't take Suga and Kiyoko that long to get the car together, I decided it'd be for the better on all of us if I put matter over mind.

"Actually buddy," pause, breathe in. "You're mom wants you to spend a couple of days with her." breathe out.

As the words came out of my mouth, I felt my eyes glue themselves to Kageyama's face attempting to gauge his reaction. But, to my avail, there wasn't much to be reported. His face was blank. 

He didn't look disappointed or sad or, god forbid, exited. The only way I could really describe the look to be was, thoughtful as if he was pondering the situation. 

His fingers nervously became entangled with each other and he rocked back and forth from the heels of his feet to the pads.

But just before I took his silence as a non-verbal compliance, he spoke up.

His voice was quiet, almost to the point where I couldn't hear him which was unusual for the boy but it was something.

"That's alright, I guess."

The words didn't have much emotion behind it.

"Kageyama," I shook him lightly in attempt to make sure his attention was on me," you know all you have to say it the word and I'll send her away and you can go over to Hinata's"

He looked at me but didn't yet dare to speak.

"I know this is harder for you than me or her combined but you have to talk to me and let me know what you want and Ill support in whatever you want to do." I said, my voice growing uncontrollably desperate.

I needed him to know that he had the option. Not the option to pick sides or do what he thinks I would want him to do. At the end of the day, none of this was about me and it never was. From the day that Kageyama was born, it wasn't about me and Kiyoko or Kiyoko. It was solely Kageyama.

My feeling didn't matter. I would get my heart broken a thousand times over by Kiyoko or anyone else just to ensure that Kageyama was here and happy and content.

Loosening the grip on Kageyama's shoulders I slowly started to stand back up, assuming that Kageyama seemingly didn't have much to say on the matter. 

I slowly started to inch my way from the boy, quickly telling him that his things were being packed into his mother's car before turning my back to him and proceeding to walk away. Behind me, as I walked away, I could hear his light footsteps as he followed me down the corridor.

The steps started at a walking tempo but gradually speed up to a jog and suddenly I felt a soft tug against my shirt.

The voice came before I was able to make out his face.

"I don't want to go," thank god, "but I will."

I opened my mouth to respond but he started talking again. 

"Mr.Suga always says to give people a chance before judging them."

Mr.Suga, of course. A smile made its way onto my face but this time it was genuine. Without saying anything, I swooped down and collected the boy's small body in my arms giving him as big a hug as I could muster. He groaned in protest but the giggles that slipped through right after led me to believe that he was enjoying it.

But I knew we couldn't sit here and hug forever, even if I kind of wish we could. But I wouldn't say that out loud to him in fear of emotionally embarrassing both him and myself.

Hesitantly, I released him and briefly smiled down at him before mumbling a quick 'common. With that, the who of us made our way down the stairs and to the front door.

Through the windows next to the door, I could see the obvious silhouette of the grey-headed man making its way back to come into the house, leaving Kiyoko back at the car.

Knowing just what was coming next, I decided it would be in my best interest to kneel down to Kageyama and say my final goodbye before I sent him away for the weekend.

I quickly told him how proud I was of him and telling him how amazing he was. I tried to fit in just about everything I have ever said or wanted to say to him, acting almost as I'd never see him again.

As the door slowly came open, I refrained from saying too much more and settled on giving him a final hug, whispering another 'I love you' to him, standing right after not making eye contact with Sugawara. 

I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I watched Kageyama shyly make his way over to the greyhaired man and embrace him in a short-lived hug before making his way outside.

Unintentionally silent, the two of us watched through the window. The atmosphere stayed continually silent until the Kiyoko's car was just out of sight.

Just as I got prepared to apologize profusely for, well, everything he opened his mouth.

With all the scary sad things that had happened today, Suga's words came in a solid second.

Because he said, with what I could only assume to be disappointment. 

"Listen," is how it started. 

"I think I should go home now." is how it finished.

And it absolutely broke me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for one, comment, please! I love reading comments so much like wow! Also, I hit #2 on the Daisuga tag which is coco banana's especially because this book is not that popular like what so ever. ( how do wattpad tags even work lol?)


	16. Chapter 16

Suga's POV*

Any words that I could have said, at this point, were beyond me.

The look on his face, without him even physically touching me, reached past my skin and stole the breath from my lungs. Shockingly enough, he looked sad. 

Maybe the better word was hurt. 

Wounded.

His mouth moved, and he thoughtfully attempted to push words out to fill the silence but nothing came out. He just stood, solemnly in his dejected silence not daring to make any movements. 

But I guess in this moment, there wasn't really anything that could be said. 

In the hindsight, there was truly no reason for me to really stay. Kageyama was gone and Daichi had proven to be going through enough and I don't think that I could provide to be a safety blanket for him. 

After all, what did I mean to him?

Other than to act as a teacher, there was nothing really going on between us. No matter how much I would like to see a relationship flourish in the future, I don't think that would ever be a possibility.

But watching him get so worked up earlier in Kageyama's defense just tore me apart. To see one person care for another so immensely was something that I couldn't fathom. Daichi's whole world was built into the small body of a boy and while he never really verbalized that to me, I could see it in his eyes. I could hear it in his voice.

And when he was screaming his soul out to Kiyoko, I realized something. 

No matter the circumstance, be it negative or positive, Kiyoko and Daichi will always have a connection. They have a history.

They will always have a force that is constantly drawing each other together. 

That being the case, they can never fully move on from each other. In the eyes of a stranger, they are labeled as 'family', and that was something that I could never be with Daichi.

He was something that would always be just out of my reach. In a reality that I could only view from behind a glass window.

And as I walked back into the house after leaving Kiyoko, I came to the realization that I could no longer be a spectator. The more I looked on, the more attached I got. And even though at first I didn't notice it off the bat, I was starting to fall in love with the man. 

But, emotionally, I couldn't afford to fall so I decided maybe it would be for the better for both of us if I just stayed away. Or at least as far away as I could be realistically, his son was enrolled in the daycare I was employed at. 

I looked past Dachi into the blank space, desperately trying to hold onto it to use to wedge in between us. The tenseness in the room was almost suffocating me and the silence was steadily being replaced with static in my brain.

Slowly, almost knowing that Daichi wasn't planning on saying anything to me, I began to inch my way towards the door. At this point, I didn't care about the overnight clothes that were waiting to be changed into that I left sitting in the living room or the half cut vegetables sitting neglected on the kitchen counter. All I wanted was space. Pushing all those things to the back of my mind, I turned my body fully so that I wasn't facing him knowing that my emotions were written all over my face. 

But just as my hand had turned the doorknob, the afternoon air threatening to spill through the door, something stopped me.

Well, someone. Daichi to be exact.

The skin on his hand sliding against mine as he tightened his grip around my wrist, not hard enough to hurt but it was enough to make me stop in my tracks.

Still, I didn't dare to face him, possibilities of what he was going to say flying through my brain, all materializing with different outcomes. But as his mouth opened and his voice fell past his lips, quiet and breaking, the thoughts disappeared. 

"Suga,"

He paused and the sound of him carefully inching towards me, his other hand reaching for my free hand. Lightly he grabbed at it, pulling me to face him. I allowed my body to turn in the directions of his beckon but kept my gaze off of him, making it a point to keep my head turned towards the door.

The sound of Daichi shakily inhaling a deep breath filled my ears. 

Softly he let some of the air passes through his nose and it just barely met the skin of my neck causing small goosebumps to arrive on the stretch of skin.

The sudden intimacy of the situation distracted me from the context of the whole situation, small shocks of electricity and waves of chills coursed all through my body. 

"Please, Suga."

He opened his mouth again, this time talking slightly louder than before but gradually returning to its softer state almost as if he hadn't been able to gauge the power he had behind his words. But I stood still, knowing full well what would happen if I gave in and looked at him. 

"Could you look at me or something?" his voice finally gaining a steady bass behind it. 

Don't, it will all be over, I subconsciously reminded myself.

Reluctantly, his grip on both of my arms loosened finally he let them go. Causing them to fall limp by my sides. Everything in me screamed for me to stay. To tell Daichi everything from A to Z, just in a minor attempt to fix this whole mess that I've created but my body refused to comply.

Wordlessly, I let them fall to my side with a heavy thud. I didn't make any kind of sudden movements for the door, I just stood there silently. Shaking off all the impulses screaming at me to do the opposite of what I was doing, begging me to turn around and stop the mess that I've created.

I could feel Daichi's stature moving closer to me, then past me. I watched as his large hands stretched over the doorknob twisting it open a little harder than necessary and he leaned even more forward to push the door open, his face inches away from mine.

He pulled back just slightly before pausing, his mouth just past my ear. 

"I understand." He said. 

A hot wet drop fell on my shoulder, sinking into the fabric of my shirt followed by another and then another. 

Shocked, I turned to look at him but he had already pulled his face away and had it hidden away by the palm of his hand. 

Finally, I realized the fault in my ways and I broke. 

"Go!" he emptily commanded, no real candor behind his words.

I reached my hand out but as soon as the palm of my hand reached the warmth of his skin, he pulled away like a was a stove that had been left on. He attempted to mumble out more orders which turned to begs which turned into incoherent sobs. And before I knew it, tears were pouring down my face and my feet were moving before my mind had the time to process what I was doing. 

My arms stretched out and I fell into the surface of Daichi's back, my face collided with the fabric of his shirt. The tears from my face sinking into the cloth, soaking small circles into it but I refused to pull away.

I desperately grabbed at his shirt, trying to force him to face me. Trying to sill a spew of sorries and 'I didn't mean its'.

Daichi frantically faced me, his eyes scanned over my face confused. 

His face twisted from confused to something else, something I couldn't really make out. 

His hand moved to my forearm and he lightly moved his thumb on the surface of my skin comfortingly but I was too scared to move. Too scared that if I let go for even a second, he might vanish into thin air. 

"Hey." he said quietly, his own hurt almost untraceable now. 

His hands moved from my arms to my neck to my face and tilted my head up to look at him.

"Hey." he said again, quieter this time in attempt to soothe me. 

Slowly, he let his forehead fall to meet mine, "You're okay."

Then, "It's okay."

His words so silent, I almost didn't hear them but I watched his lips. But the words became meaningless and before I knew it, I had his lips on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been 10 years but here she is. Y'all I know it may not seem like it but I just started my first year of college and I'm living on campus. I try to write but I get very distracted because I live with my bestfriend (the same one who edits my fics lol).
> 
> Also THIS FIC IS ALMOST OVER Y'ALL! I want there to be like 20ish chapters so sorry if I'm making the character move too fast but I feel like everything that been going on in the previous chapters has been emotionally heavy... so I feel like the kiss wasn't unwarranted or going to fast?? 
> 
> Anyways, leave me a comment :)
> 
> IM SCREAMING! I WAS TRYING TO COPY THIS CHAP SO I COULD UPLOAD IT TO AO3 AND I ALMOST DELETED THE WHOLE THING Y'ALL! THANK GOD FOR RESTORE


	17. Chapter 17

*UNEDITED*

*Daichi's POV*

The warmth of his lips against mine sparked electricity that started just in the apples of my cheeks but quickly spread to the rest of my body within seconds.

At first, my mind couldn't comprehend what exactly was happening. Sugawara had momentarily tried to pull away, probably due to the fact that I was standing, starstruck, not kissing back.

Not wanting to waste the moment, I quickly snapped out of my trance and I gently pulled the man back in. I allowed my hands to aimlessly spread around the different maps of Sugawara's exposed skin until they found a spot, comfortably resting at the nape of his neck. 

At the first, I took it upon myself to keep the kiss chase, since I knew Suga probably didn't mean anything by it. But, as time went on, I couldn't help but feel myself slipping into to the moment, leaning into his touch and hungrily moving my lips on his.

We kissed and kissed. I was savoring every moment of it. I could feel my lungs starting to tighten from lack of air but I didn't give the thought of breaking away the time of day. Slowly and lightly, I walked forward and pushed Suga lightly so that his back was pressed against the wall. My hands slipped down from his neck to his shoulders, then down his chest and sides before finally resting on his hips. Subconsciously, I pulled his body towards mine in a desperate attempt to close the small amount of space that occupied causing him to cross his arms securely behind my head and let out a small gasp, momentarily breaking the kiss.

Suga turned his face away from me, an embarrassed sheet of red spreading across his face. I stared at his lips as they frantically gasped for the air that his lungs had been denied for the entirety of the kiss. I couldn't help but let a dorky smile spread across my face, stretching from ear to ear.

Suga mumbled some incoherent words, my ears were practically buzzing to the song of voice even though I had absolutely no idea what he was saying. He stuttered and stammered before letting out a strangled laugh and lightly turning his head, resting it on my shoulder. For a while, we just stood there like that. Neither of us daring to break the silence. Even though I knew that the position we were standing in was probably uncomfortable for Sugawara, I didn't dare loosen my grip in fear that he would disappear into thin air if I did. 

It all felt like a dream. For a second, I was convinced that it just might really be one until Suga loosened his arms around my neck and pressed his face into the surface of my shirt and mumbled two words into the fabric. 

"I'm sorry," 

The vibration from the words vibrated against my skin. For a second, I thought about letting him go and ending it all. I thought about calmly telling him it was ok and that he could go home if he wanted. But when he rose his face to look at me, for the first time since this all happened, I realized that I couldn't. I do myself the disservice of beating around the bush for any longer. 

Although there was a lot of things that I wanted to say and confess, I decided to keep it short.

"Please don't say that."

Sugawara's face twisted into confusion.

His eyes met mine, and usually, I would have looked away but I couldn't. 

"Daichi, I really am. I know I crossed the line bu-" 

Before he had the chance to finish and I had the chance to stop myself, my lips were on his. Suga, much to my surprise, kissed back instantly. His grip tightening up again around my neck, his fingers gingerly tangling themselves in my hair. Somehow this kiss was different than the other. It seemed as the both of us had come to a similar realization and let go of the precautions we were carrying it. I would maybe even dared to say that Sugawara seemed to enjoy it, maybe even wanted it just as much as I did.

The two of us sank into each other, letting the dance of our lips to speak the words that had gone unspoken for so long. But before long, the strain in my lungs had become too strong causing me to have to break away.

Suga dropped back onto the balls of his feet since he had been standing on his tippy toes for the majority of the kiss, and I leaned over and rested my forehead onto his. 

"Can I explain?" I questioned feebly, referring to my episode I had just thirty minutes prior without calling it by name.

Suga tilted his head back slightly, attempting to get a better look at my face. He took his bottom lip in between his teeth and shortly glanced around the corridor thoughtful before nodding. 

I took one final look at the man's now swollen lips one more time, despratlly tying not to let myself slip in the temptation of kissing him again before dropping my hands off his body and stepping back. My body shuttered as his arms slipped from around my neck and his hands slowly ran down the surface of my chest before finally falling back to his side. I took another step back and watched as his back fell lightly onto the wall before turning away from him. 

Slowly I made my way towards the stairs. My mind was trying to piece the story together in preparation for the moment where I would finally have to relive it. For years I've tried to put it all behind me. The wound had finally scabbed over and healed but now I was voluntarily reopening it and spilling my heart out. 

Every step I climbed just heightened the anixieties that were pulling at my heart. I did everything that I could to push them aside but it wasn't until we reached the top of the stairs and were facing the exterior of my door that they were finally muted. 

My hand hovered over the doorknob and the hard drumming of my heard mellowed to a steady beat. 

I was ready. 

It was time for me to finally come to terms with it all instead of pushing it all to the side and forgetting about it.

Steadily, I made my way to the bed. I slowly sat down on it, looking down at the floor between my legs and then at Suga. 

He was standing in the frame of the door, watching me with intent eyes. Lightly, I patted the empty space on the bed next to me, wordlessly beckoning for him to sit next to me. He complied and paced his way over to the bed and fell back onto the surface of it.

The bed dipped as he sat and for a while, we sat in a short silence. 

I let out a short sigh before opening my mouth to speak.

"Kiyoko and I met in highschool," I started, not daring to look up at Sugawara. 

"We started out as friends and then from there, things just took off. She and I did remotely everything together. All of my high school years were basically devoted to her. We were so in love it was almost sickening."

My hands became entangled with eachother and I let out another short sigh at the memories. 

"So naturally, as soon as we got out of highschool, I got up the courage to propose. For months I worked my ass off to save up the money to get that ring, but that's beside the point. So she said yes and a couple of months later we got married. Thinking about it now, it was all so stupid but I was young and I didn't know any better." 

I chuckled quietly at my own stupidity. 

"But, somehow against all odds, everything was seemingly perfect. Or at least I thought so. We never fought or even bantered so I thought things were going well. But, it wasn't until Kageyama was born that things changed. She'd spend more and more time out with her friends and we finally had our first fight. One time it got to the point that she packed a suitcase and told me she was going to her parents for a while, which wasn't true but I, of course, didn't know. For a while, I thought that she might have had postpartum depression. I would spend hours researching trying to find out some way that I could help. About a week or so, she finally came back but she was like a whole different person. At first, I tried to reason with her and understand but nothing was working."

Slowly, I leaned over and rested my elbow on my knees resting my forehead on my hands. Suga gingerly placed his hand on my back an lightly rubbed it comfortingly. 

"I begged her to tell me what was wrong. I told her that whatever it was, we could work through it. At first, she ignored it all but it wasn't long before she snapped. She told me that she couldn't do it anymore, that she couldn't be with me anymore. At first, I blamed myself. I hated myself for not doing something sooner but right before she left she explained it to me. She explained that it wasn't me. It wasn't me and it wasn't Kageyama. She couldn't love me anymore because she was a lesbian and she was in love someone else."

Suga's hand stopped, "Daichi, you don't have to,"

I shook my head. 

"Her name was Yachi, she told me. She apologized about a hundred times but they were just empty words. In about a couple of weeks, every trace of Kiyoko was gone. All her thing, all traces of her gone. At first, it was hard but Kageyama made things easier. He was too young to understand what was going on. After a while, Kiyoko and I cut all our ties. The only time I ever saw her was in court. She didn't even bring the divorce papers to me in person, she just mailed them to me. She never even came to visit Kageyama."

I picked up my head from my hands and Suga's hand slip from my back solemnly.

"That was it. All those years, wasted. Empty memories. I swore to myself that I would never be involved with a person in that way ever again, I would never love another person ever again."

"Daichi, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine, you didn't do it. You weren't there." 

I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were peering back into mine. 

"But maybe if you were, this could of all been avoided."

Suga's face twisted into confusion but he didn't say anything. 

"Suga," I paused, trying to build up the confidence to let the words move past my lips. 

"I think I'm in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, its really been 2 weeks, sorry! I made this chapter extra long so hopefully, it makes up for it! Sorry if the dialogue part was confusing, I've never written for a character who like telling a story so I wasn't really sure how to properly do it. But we finally got to find out what happened with Kiyoko.
> 
> But I feel bad because I feel like I'm making Daichi move to fast in his feeling for Suga but Daichi had been done so dirty in the past and Suga is really nice and caring so I feel like it might be ok? The timeframe of the story wasn't like a week, Daichi and Suga have been hanging out and talking for like months so hopefully, that shows in my writing!


	18. Chapter 18

*UNEDITED*

*Suga's POV

I stared onto the empty space that occupied the room. The words were flying around my brain settling in different formats but not fully registering.

I could feel my heart racing in my chest, almost trying to leap out through my skin and onto te carpet.

Just moments prior to him confessing to me, he said he had promised himself that he would never love again, so it had to be a joke. Everything that he had went through and everything I had just put him through. I just couldn’t believe it.

Assuming that it was a joke, I let out a light-hearted laugh.

“Way to lighten the mood, Daichi.” I mumbled passively. My heart tightened in my chest as the words pushed past my lips. I could still feel the warmth from the kiss we had shared on the surface of my lips, they were practically tingling.

I felt the bed slightly shake as the man next to me turned his head to look in my direction. I watched him out of the corner of my eye but didn’t dare to look at him. Even though I wouldn’t admit it, knowing that it was all just a joke to him, I was hurt.

It had to have been embarrassingly obvious that I was actually interested in him. I had been throwing myself at him for weeks. My entire life basically revolving around the man but now I knew that he wouldn’t ever look at me in that way. Or rather he couldn't.

Not that I could blame him though. What happened to him in the past was terrible, but that didn’t really stop me from hurting after being told the truth.

Silence filled the empty air for what felt like an eternity before he spoke.

“You’re joking right?” he questioned.

I could feel my voice getting weaker in my throat as I began to form the words in my throat. Deciding it’d be for the better if I didn’t say anything, I sat quietly. I didn’t want to risk exposing myself any further or coming off as selfish.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Daichi shifting closer to me.

“Sugawara,” his voice rang out, sounding almost demanding. Almost as if he was pleading for me to answer.

“Will you answer me?”

Shortly, I smiled sadly and ran my hand over my face staying silent.

I waited for Daichi to laugh or congratulate me for catching on, but his voice never transpired. Next to me, however, the bed dipped and Daichi had risen from his spot. 

Confused, I raised my gaze to look at him.

He was standing in front of me, staring down at me intently. Quickly he kneeled down between my legs. He positioned himself so that he both of his shins were against the floor, but he was sitting straight.

Daichi gingerly placed one on his hands on my thighs and reached for one of my hands with his other. Slowly, his licked his bottom lip and shut his eyes tightly.

“Fine, if you’re not going to talk then I need you to listen to me.” Daichi said firmly.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way but I need you to know this. I can’t keep carrying this weight inside me. And if you never want to see me again or want nothing to do with me, that fine. That being said, the truth is; I like you, a lot.”

As he spoke, his hand slightly tightened against my skin.

Finally, I allowed myself to look at him. When my gaze met his, it was so intense that I almost had to turn away.

Quietly, words materialized from my mouth.

“But I don’t understand, you said- “

“I know what I said, but that was before I met you.”

I shook my head, “I just don’t understand why. What’s so special about me?”.

His hands moved up from my body to my face, snaking up to the apples of my cheeks where he caressed them softly in his palm. The warmth spread from my cheeks and all the way down the core of my neck. Slowly, raised slightly for the position that he was in and moved his face closer to mine.

I watched as his eyes flicked. They flashed with emotion, that beyond one I had ever seen before on anyone.

I desperately wanted to crawl down his throat and into the vase that held his voice and hear what he wanted to say. What he eventually was going to say, but I couldn’t. I just sat there helpless, awaiting the moment of my coming demise.

His mouth moved, then stopped just before any words even came out. He looks as though he had it all figure out, ready to read out the script he formulated in his mind but right as he was about to recite it he backed out.

To me, it seemed like he didn’t have the answer that was if there had even been one to begin with.

Gradually, one of his hands slid slightly down my cheek and right into the small of my neck. He pulled his eyes from my face and moved them past me.

Finally, “I don’t know,”.

“I have absolutely no fucking clue and that’s the scary part. It just hurts. It hurts really fucking bad when you’re not around me and I don’t know how to explain it to you.”

He pulled his eyes back to mine and somehow, I could see the word that he couldn’t formulate cohesively to me. For Daichi, it wasn’t about being special. It was much more than that.

It was about me, just being me. And I guess, in a weird way, I understood that. If a relationship is broken into the pieces of a puzzle, the pieces are supposed to fit. If a piece itself is different and new, it just won’t fit. It’s not meant to.

Daichi and I just fit.

I know we did because I could feel it. Even though the words weren’t really there to explain it perfectly, I knew. And I don’t just mean from him but in my own heart, and it had been that way for a while actually.

Noticing my thoughtful silence, Daichi slowly started to stand back up, the warmth of his hand slowly slipping from my face.

Just before his hands fully removed themselves he said, “Just forget I even said anything.”.

Quickly, my body reacted for the first time probably in the past hour in a half. My hands shot up and held his in place on my face. I stood up to meet his eyes. For a second, I cursed my body for reacting on instinct due to the fact that I had absolutely no idea what I wanted to say. But before I knew it, words were flowing out of my mouth.

“Daichi, I get it. I get it, I get it, I get it. And I feel the same way. And I’m sorry. And- “

Through my rambling, the sound of Daichi’s angelic laugh cut through, cutting me off and causing me to blush.

“I like you, a lot” I mumbled, cheek tingling from embarrassment.

I moved my face closer to his, bring mine to the point that our noses were basically touching.

“A lot,” I repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m just going to end it there. I don’t really know where I was going with this. I feel like this is probably the worst chapter I’ve ever written for this book lol. I was trying really hard to be poetic in some parts, but I feel like it flopped. Also, the beginning and end are written really bad but I didn’t really know how to go about writing this chapter. BUT I did do good timewise with getting this chapter out so that's a plus!


End file.
